ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Look More Closelier
}} Roy consults his father on a way to communicate with Haley from the afterlife. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ Transcript Eugene and Roy watch from their Celestial demiplane. Roy: Heh heh, good for you, Haley. Take that little jerk down a peg. Eugene Greenhilt: Are you done watching this complete waste of time yet? Roy: "Waste of time"? Are we watching the same scrying pool? She's raised an entire resistance movement pretty much on her own. Roy: Mind you, I really wish she had managed to find a cleric to raise me by now, but given her sharply limited resources, I think she's doing pretty well for herself. Eugene: She's just frittering away a perfect opportunity! Xykon is right there, she should be trying to kill him! Roy: She's helping innocent people, Dad. That's never a waste. Eugene: It is when she could help MORE innocent people by destroying one creature. Roy: She's a rogue. It's not like she can Sneak Attack a lich with a bow. The arrow would go right through his ribcage. Eugene: Funny, I seem to remember making a similar argument regarding swords once... How'd that end up working out for you? Roy: Well, it's not going to matter in a few minutes anyway. Roy: That's my corpse she's pulling in the cart, and more importantly right now, my sword. Eugene: Didn't we just cover that a sword won't be enough. Roy: She's not going to swing it, Dad. It's my sword, the Greenhilt sword. Roy: You told me it was the spiritual link—that you were able to appear to me in ghost form because the sword was whole. Roy: All we need is for me to pop down as a ghost, tell Haley where to find Durkon, and we can get this show on the road! Eugene: Your dwarf friend is out at sea somewhere, how's she gonna— Roy: I'll worry about that later. If she knows I can lead her to Elan, she'll have reason to escape the city instead of waiting for them to come back. That alone will be progress. Roy: So quit your naysaying and tell me how to get from up here to down there as a ghost. Eugene: Well, if you put it like that, it's very simple. Eugene: You need to look down into the scrying pool and concentrate on your sword. Roy: OK, I'm concentrating. Eugene: No, Roy, you reall need to absorb the scene. Notice every detail. Roy: OK, I'm absorbing it all. Eugene: No, Roy, you really need to focus on— Roy: I'm focused already! Now what? Eugene: Now this. Eugene: Summon Boot! A giant boot materializes and kicks Roy off the edge of the cloud. "PUNT!" Roy: GAH! Roy's spirit falls down to earth. Roy (off-panel): AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eugene: Ha! Now who's been taken down a peg? Roy's Archon: *sigh* It's opportunities like this that really make me miss having feet. D&D Context * Sneak attack is a Rogue ability which adds damage dice when the character is able to attack unseen, from a flank, or from the rear. * Certain types of monsters have natural resistance to damage from certain weapon types. Liches, being skeletal, have damage reduction against slashing and piercing weapons, including arrows. * Summon Boot of course is not a canonical spell. Trivia * Eugene explains how the Greenhilt sword had allowed him to manifest himself to Roy in #291. External Links * 525}} View the comic * 70530}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Summon Boot Category:Roy's Afterlife